Al Ponerse el Sol
by Menelwen
Summary: Rohan, un atardecer, un balcón. El Rey y la Reina de La Marca se reencuentran de forma inesperada. Éomer/Lothíriel One Shot. Participa en el Reto #09: La pareja que más me agrada del foro "Cuando los hobbits descubrieron internet"


**_Disclaimer_** _:_ La Tierra Media y todos los personajes aquí mencionados le pertenecen a Tolkien. Este fic participa en el Reto #09: «La pareja que más me agrada» del foro "Cuando los hobbits descubrieron internet".

*Palabras: 997 sin contar _disclaimer_ y notas finales (el reto consiste en un máximo de 1000 palabras)

* * *

Las luces del ocaso comenzaban a danzar. Una tarde otoñal de Rohan ofrecía un espectro de colores digno de ser admirado.

Una delicada figura cubierta con una gruesa y suave capa azul, se sentó en un ornamentado banco de madera, que se encontraba en uno de los balcones de Meduseld, y apoyó su espalda en la pared.

La nueva reina de Rohan se dispuso a observar el espectáculo ante sus ojos. Apartó la capucha que le cubría la cabeza para sentir el débil calor de los últimos rayos dorados.

La mayoría de las puestas de sol que había observado en la vida, habían sido con un paisaje marino de fondo y con el sonido de las olas. En contraste, su nueva y actual vida le ofrecía la vista de imponentes montañas y el constante sonido del viento que transitaba por todo el valle.

Había pasado un mes desde que se convirtió en la reina de ese apasionado y sufrido pueblo. Desde el día después de su matrimonio, Lothíriel se había dedicado a conocer su nuevo hogar desde el consejo real hasta los talleres de los artesanos. La trataban con el respeto que merecía una soberana. Pero no dejaba de notar esa sutil cuota de curiosidad en los ojos de los habitantes. A menudo sentía que la observaban como si fuera una criatura extraña e incluso exótica, quizá debido a su oscuro y lacio cabello. A pesar de experimentar un poco de inquietud, su sentido del deber era más fuerte. O tal vez el fantasma de Morwen de Lossarnach, la última reina de Rohan y abuela del actual rey , aún no se apartaba de la memoria de los r _ohirrim_. Había sido una fría y distante monarca proveniente también de Gondor ganándose el apodo de "Resplandor de Acero".

Sumida y concentrada en sus pensamientos y con la mirada fija en las montañas, se sobresaltó al sentir un cálido tacto en sus dedos. Aún sorprendida lo miró, sentía como se le aceleraba el corazón. A veces se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para no sentir esa ola de sensaciones intensas en el estómago.

Éomer tenía un esbozo de sonrisa en el rostro. A pesar de ser un hombre con un porte de un gran guerrero era silencioso como un felino. Lothíriel se preguntaba porque siempre estaba tan cálido, siempre le daban ganas de entregarse a sus brazos y olvidarse del mundo.

—Volviste antes de lo previsto, pensé que regresarían mañana por la noche —dijo una nerviosa y contenida Lothíriel.

—Pudimos resolver los inconvenientes antes de lo previsto —respondió el Rey.

Éomer había dejado Edoras con una pequeña comitiva unos pocos días después de su matrimonio con la princesa de Dol Amroth. Aunque le resultaba sumamente irritante tener que dejar a su reina en el Palacio Dorado. Asuntos urgentes lo apremiaban en el Folde Este y su delicada esposa había recorrido a caballo —muy recientemente —la gran distancia entre su antiguo hogar y Edoras, no quería causarle incomodidad y la rapidez era urgente en este asunto. Se acercaba el invierno y las pérdidas de la guerra habían sido dolorosas y peligrosas. Quería y debía cerciorarse de que su gente no moriría de hambre, por lo que quiso examinar la situación por sí mismo.

Éomer estaba acostumbrado a ser el Tercer Mariscal de la Marca e idear estrategias dirigiendo a sus hombres, pero no estaba acostumbrado a ser Rey y tener que encargarse de otros asuntos importantes. Muy en el fondo se sentía inseguro, nadie le había enseñado a ser gobernante. Theodén ya había encontrado el descanso eterno. Ahora llevaba en sus hombros el peso de la responsabilidad y estaba dispuesto a no dejarse derrumbar por mucho que le pesara.

Pero al verla allí, iluminada por luces anaranjadas, sus problemas parecieron difuminarse.

Recordó cuando la conoció en medio de la fiesta de coronación de Aragorn. Había tanta gente junta en un salón, que sentía que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo lejos de esa turba de nobles pomposos de Gondor que lo rodeaban. Habituado a otros escenarios se sentía fuera de lugar allí. Cuando la situación lo superó recurrió a un balcón. En medio de la desesperación no se había dado cuenta de que ya había alguien ahí, aunque ella parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia. Estaba concentrada en el cielo, con la cabeza inclinada mirando hacia arriba moviendo los dedos de un lado a otro como dibujando en el aire. Su actitud era tan ajena a la celebración que le causó una tremenda curiosidad.

—¿Qué haces? —había dicho sin pensar —.Discúlpeme no debería haberla interrumpido —mencionó sintiéndose tremendamente avergonzado y dispuesto a marcharse.

—No se preocupe mi señor, sólo quería encontrarle sentido a los dibujos de las constelaciones que salen en los libros de astronomía —replicó la mujer de grandes ojos grises con una reverencia. Estaba sonrojada como las rosas en primavera.

Desde ese momento decidió sumergirse en esa mirada enigmática y a las pocas semanas de seguir conociéndola pidió su mano. Fue lejos lo más impulsivo que había hecho en la vida, las conversaciones que tenían siempre le parecían fascinantes, al mismo tiempo imaginar a otro hombre cortejándola le generaba una terrible desesperación nunca antes experimentada. Además, así podría silenciar a sus consejeros quienes murmuraban lo apremiante que era que se casara para asegurar su decencia.

Estar lejos de ella había sido en cierta medida doloroso, recién casados y había tenido que marcharse.

Ahora al verla nuevamente en un balcón, tal como la primera vez, le generó una carcajada de alivio que no le brotaba desde hace días.

Lothíriel se contagió y entre risas le dijo:

— ¿De qué te ríes?

—Gracias por compartir este peso conmigo. Contigo a mi lado me siento más seguro aunque el futuro sea incierto y difícil —declaró el _rohir_.

Y así sin previo aviso, antes de que la joven reina pudiese responderle, la besó. Y al saborear sus labios se sintió nuevamente bendecido.

Al parecer los balcones siempre estaban llenos de buenos momentos.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Tal como el título de este reto mi pareja favorita es Éomer y Lothíriel. Sería maravilloso que se motivaran a escribir más sobre ellos :D . Se agradecen tremendamente _Reviews_ (me alegran el día, en serio). Una tarde la esquiva la musa llegó a mí y salió este _one shot_ , es muy importante para mí saber que les pareció.

Gracias por leer

¡Saludos desde Chile!


End file.
